monster_rancherfandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 16: Great Battle at Sea
Great Battle at Sea is the sixteenth episode of Season 1 of the Monster Rancher anime series. It aired in Japan on July 31, 1999. Synopsis While on Horn's ship, the Searchers have to fight off the Zillas as well Gooji, the Zillas' leader. Golem must overcome his fear of water if he is to save his friends from sinking. Full Recap This episode starts with Moo's castle flying out of the clouds. Moo's saying how it won't be long till he's his old self again. Next, a Zilla dives into the ocean and swims towards a castle guarded by Zillas. The first Zilla wants to see Guji, but the guard Zillas won't let him in because Guji is resting. They start to argue about this, which wakes up Guji. Guji demands to know what's going on. The first Zilla says he has orders from Gali. Guji seems unconcerned, but then hears his orders are to destroy the rebels (Genki and company) on Captain Horn's ship. Guji sends out the Zillas, and tells them to make sure they get Horn. On Horn's ship, Genki and Mocchi climb to the top of the mast and get a better look at the ocean. Down below Holly, Suezo, Hare, and Tiger are holding brooms. Hare tries to figure out how Genki and Mocchi got out of work. Suezo complains about how long it's taking to swab the deck, which causes Horn to yell at him for slacking off. Suezo doesn't think passengers should be forced to work, and they argue a bit until Holly breaks them up. Horn gets in one of his lovestruck moods, and offers to show Holly that he's an honorable pirate. He calls some of his Rockies, who bring over a treasure chest. Hare and Genki are amazed by the treasure, but Suezo says it's just "cheap, trashy garbage". This almost starts another argument until Holly stops Horn and Suezo. At this point Tiger notices that it's "too" quiet. Hare says Moo probably controls the seas too. Suezo asks Horn if they're safe. Horn says that his is the safest ship on the seas and that he'll get the seven of them where they're going. Horn then counts, and notices there's only six of them. He then spots Golem wrapped around the mast, and yells at him for being a slacker. Golem tries to explain that he doesn't like water. Horn has his Rockies pick up Golem, and despite Genki yelling for them not to, throw Golem overboard. Horn says his mother told him to face his fears, but then notices Golem isn't coming up. Genki jumps in after Golem, but can't get him to the surface. The Rockies jump into the sea with ropes, and Holly Hare and Tiger pull Golem and Genki out of the water. Once they're pulled in, Genki tells Horn that throwing Golem in the water wasn't a good idea. Horn then notices Golem is made of rock, and tells him he can rest, Suezo will do his duties. Suezo complains about this. Then, the scene switches to Genki and Hare cleaning cannons, Tiger acting as lookout, and Holly cooking. Suezo's on deck, moving crates and yelling at Golem saying, "some monsters will do anything to get out of work". It's dinnertime, and almost everyone is eating. Suezo isn't eating and Genki wonders why. Hare thinks it's because Suezo actually had to work, but Tiger says it's because Suezo's seasick. Holly goes on deck and asks Golem if he's hungry. She tells him there's some rocks and stones down below for him. Golem says he likes it where he is. (He's back to hugging the mast.) Holly sits, and she and Golem talk a while about their journey and the Phoenix. Holly's worried because the baddies across the sea are supposed to be stronger then the ones they've met, but Golem reassures her that they'll find the Phoenix together. Later in the night, a huge wave wakes everyone aboard ship, and the Zillas begin their attack. The Zillas start pounding the ship, but Horn responds by firing the cannons. When one of the cannonballs splashes, Golem complains that he can't swim, but Holly reassures him the ship isn't going to sink. The leader Zilla is yelling for the others to keep attacking, but a nearby canon blast convinces him they should retreat. Genki and Mocchi celebrate, but Horn just stares out into the ocean, he knows Guji will come soon. The Zillas are back at Guji's, and Guji decides it's time to handle Horn himself. Back on ship, Horn says he can feel that Guji is coming. Horn explains to Genki that Guji has tried to sink many of his ships. We soon see Guji was closer than Horn thought when he rises out of the water and towers over Horn's ship. Tiger and Hare are amazed at Guji's size. Horn fires at Guji, but Guji then slams into the ship and knocks everyone to the other side of the ship. Guji then grabs for Holly. Horn runs toward Holly yelling he'll save her, but is knocked away by Guji. Guji than picks up Holly. Genki climbs up some ropes and jump down towards Guji, but bounces off him and lands back on the ship. Horn and Suezo yell at Guji to put Holly down. Gooji asks if he would like to join Holly. Before Guji grabs them, Golem gets in the way. Golem holds Gooji's hand away while Tiger blast Guji with a "torpedo". The "torpedo" knocks Holly out of Guji's hand, and Suezo and Horn run to catch her. Golem now attacks with his "tornado" attack. Golem's attack knocks Guji out, and the Rockies jump into the ocean and tie him up. Horn plans to drag Guji into a whirlpool. Horn gets near the whirlpool and cuts Guji loose, but Guji grabs onto Horn's ship, trying to pull it into the whirlpool with him. Golem saves the day by knocking Guji off the ship with a single punch. Everyone celebrates Guji's defeat, and Holly congratulates Golem on saving them. Hare also congratulates Golem on getting rid of his fear of water, but then Golem notices where he is, and quickly goes back to hugging the mast. Horn lands on the new continent and give Genki a map to the continent. Horn tells Holly it's a farewell gift, and Holly surprises Suezo by kissing Horn. Horn sails away, and our heroes set out once again to find the Phoenix. Featured Characters *The Searchers *Master Moo *Captain Horn *Rockies *Zilla Troops *Gooji (Anime) Featured Monsters *Suezo *Mocchi *Golem *Tiger *Hare *Hornie *Zilla *Rocky *Gooji Trivia Episode Category:Episodes Category:Season 1